


Diligent

by rosequartsy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Gen, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartsy/pseuds/rosequartsy
Summary: You reward your hard working husband with some hard work of your own
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Diligent

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of today’s episode featuring Inarizaki’s diligent captain I wrote this 😌 I have no intentions of being a housewife but I’d do anything for Kita Shinsuke ✨😌

There is undoubtedly something ethereal about Kita Shinsuke’s features underneath the yellow glow of your shared bedroom’s lamp. Reclined in a musty and faded arm chair, his heaving, naked chest and flushed skin is on full display, like sculpture in the Mori Museum. Although, you hardly believe someone would be so bold to immortalise this particular scene. 

You just might be. 

An airy moan slips past his lips, and his body flushes darker. His arms, once draped across the sides of the chair, are now snaking their way down to the top of your head, fingers curling in your hair. He scratches deliciously at the crown of your head, before tenderly tucking your hair behind your ear. 

“That’s good,” he whispers, skin pricking with heat as you look up at him through your lashes, cheeks hollow around the cock stuffed into your hot mouth. Shinsuke bites his lip, trying not to let the pleasure consume him demonstrably. Instead, he bucks his hips ever so slightly as you bob your head deeper around his length. 

You give him a contented hum. Looking up at his languid, shivering form, you push past the burn in your throat to shove him further down, breathing heavily through your nose. His legs jerk, torso tightening with pleasure as he keeps your head level. As he drives his hips a little rougher into your mouth. _Anything,_ you think, sucking his length with a fever of a mad person. _Anything for you._

You have so much you want to say to him, so much praise to give your diligent husband. Your heart ached upon hearing his dragging footsteps and seeing the exhaustion on his shoulders as he came in covered in mud and sweat. He works so tirelessly for you, for _everyone_ , without complaint, and for no reward other than his usual “doing the right thing is his own reward.” 

Surely this tangible pleasure wracking his spine feels better than doing the right thing, but you’ll let him decide. 

You release him from your mouth, kissing up his shaft with a particular hunger, yet careful not to make a mess. Shinsuke hates sloppy and messy blowjobs. Proper, even when he isn’t. 

His muscles ripple underneath you as you continue to lick and moan around him. You flatten your palms on the inside of his thighs, trailing them up with soft touches that make his head fall back. 

“ _Fuck,”_ he sighs, breath a stuttering mess, lungs stalled with air. “You’re so good to me.” He too has praise for you, words that turn his stomach into a different type of butterflies, but for now he lets you do your work, as he has done his. 

When you take him back into your wet cavern, you can tell he’s close. His breath hitches as his impending organs stirs, and his hands grip just a little tighter at your head. His moans come out nice and easy now; a little whiny, still airy, and delightfully precious. He moans with the unbridled pleasure of an overstimulated virgin, but rocks selfishly into your mouth with all the greed of a starving man, and you know it’s coming. 

Shinsuke doesn’t ask you for anything, but you do it anyways. You push your head until your nose is flush with his pelvis opening the back of your throat only for it to be filled entirely. His pulsing cock gags you until it burns, but the strangled gasp coming out of him is worth it. You blink up to see him completely lost in his own bliss, and it makes the pooling desire in your abdomen burn to a painful degree. 

He won’t last another round, but that’s okay. He stutters in an attempt to let you he’s about to come, and you swallow him once more, feeling his cock twitch and empty down your throat. You make sure you get every last drop your husband gives you. When he’s fully spent, you pull back and press lingering kisses to his thighs, soothing with tense, twitching muscles. 

His eyes refocus, hands smoothening down your tangled hair. His strokes are gentle, coming down to cup your face like you’re fine porcelain. 

“I don’t deserve you,” he says, with something like guilt in his throat. You keep his hands hin place with you own, kissing his palms. 

“You do,” you remind him, leaning your head on his knee. The yellow lmao light halos you, like a crown of sunlight. Perhaps Shinsuke was rewarded with a benevolent deity of a partner for his diligence in his youth, for he can’t figure out how else he married you. 

“You deserve so much more than I can give you, Shinsuke.” Another chaste, loving kiss to his palm with the mouth that covers his cock. A benevolent deity indeed. 

He sighs to rid the residual waves of pleasure from his lungs, then bends to kiss your forehead. “You give me everything I need, everything I’ve ever wanted, and then some. I live a good life with you.” 

It isnt those three little words, because by comparison “I love you” is child’s play. Kita gives reaches out his hand to help you up, but just as you’re about to walk away and start preparing for bed, he pulls you into his lap. 

Your startled yelp makes a chuckle rumble in his chest. “You didn’t think I would take care of you, hm?” His deft and calloused fingers rub against underwear, the friction scratching the untameable itch of your arousal. “Do you really think so little of me?”

He smirks at your loss of words kissing your jaw with a scoff. “Let me take care of you,” he says. And then, titling his head with an air of superiority, he adds: “like I always do.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m cheezritsu on tumblr come say hi


End file.
